kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Additional Rules
Rules to be added Okay, I need ideas on Rules in which I can add, any invalid Rules (by non-Admins except Evny) will be treated with a 2 week block! - BoRadiant 23:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I personally think these may be a little too harsh, so maybe tone em down a bit. Also, I am slightly inclined to disagree with whoever made the article having COMPLETE control. Yes, I think they should have the right to protect it, however if someone else stumbles upon it, and sees a mistake (grammer, spelling) or can reword it so it makes more sense, I think that should be allowed. Evnyofdeath 06:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Noted, however I have to be harsher because people think they can do whatever they want around here, only through control can there be Order and eventually Peace. - BoRadiant 07:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocking someone for 20 years is absolutely unneccessary. Are you seriously afraid someone's going to come back in 2030? Also, the current formulation is far too restrictive against editors, which goes against what a Wiki is supposed to be. If you want total control, a Wiki isn't the place because Wikis may be edited by anyone. Xerruy 09:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been asked to mediate, I'll mediate. I agree, Blaid's listed ban times are ridiculiously large, I can't believe that didn't come up when I was talking to him in the chat earlier today........anyways, your right that regular editors have as much freedome to edit as an admin, but not everyone uses that freedom correctly. In fact, I found a user on YT who posted in his description that all he did on wikis was change the name of as many articles as he could to Hagger. I personally don't care what articels are added to the wiki, as long as they stay in the works of whoever made them. I also belive everyone on the wiki should be able to edit other articles that they didn't make, if they can positivly contribute to them. Unlike Blaid I don't think sacrificing our freedom to edit is necessary to bring order to the wiki, what IS needed however is some form of regulation, which is what these new rules are trying to give. To use a quote from the YT user TheAmazingAtheist: Is it what we need? No. Is it a step in the right direction? Yes. Evnyofdeath 09:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The example you cite (the Hagger thing) is simple vandalism, of course that should be dealt with. I've never spoken out against dealing with such obvious vandalism, that's not really what's on the table here anyway. Any Wiki needs some regulation, but these rules are obviously being implemented just to give a select group of editors unwarranted power and priviliges over others. Just look at #4 -'' "any disruption of the unfairness of Admins will be blocked for 1 Week ", do I really have to explain why that is wrong? Xerruy 10:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. I'm gonna go to the Kingdom Hearts Fanon wiki (Its a lot like this one) and ask the admins there what they think we should do. Evnyofdeath 19:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Like I said before, I am willing to compromise and change some of the new Rules and they won't be put into effect until they are all gathered, Evny is right with the positive contribution but adding one's own ideas to someone else's work and thereby influence them cannot be allowed without permission from the User. Yes, a Wiki CAN be edited by anyone, however not at the expense of someone else's ideas being forcefully changed due to someone adding ideas. Finally, there is a hint at the types of Worlds that should be placed on here: they must be either Animated, Final Fantasy or Disney Related, or ideas created by the Fans themselves. - BoRadiant 10:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) As for - "any disruption of the '''unfairness' of Admins will be blocked for 1 Week "; did you not find a way to gain Wolf's Email address and, not Criticise, but INSULT him for trying his best for the Wiki? I have see numerous cases like this over other Wiki Forums, Admins being insulted instead of conversed for doing what THEY believed was right! Wolf started this Fan Wiki and we have all added what we will to it, you did something wrong Xerruy and you then go around and blame the Administration for taking actions to prevent what you did from getting out of hand, then like a child you have a bloody huge tantrum which caused Wolf's Admin work to practically go Comatose. I agree that it isn't your fault for not understanding HOW a Fan Wiki Operates, I will therefore write a part in the new Rules that explains it in more detail. Now Xerruy, are you going to add your own work to this wiki OR are you going to be seen as a liability by distracting an Admin with these constant arguments, the choice is entierly yours. - BoRadiant 10:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) "did you not find a way to gain Wolf's Email address " ''I simply used the "E-Mail This User" feature on this Wiki, anyone can do that. You can also e-mail me that way if you want to. ''"and, not Criticise, but INSULT him for trying his best for the Wiki?" How do you know I insulted him? I'm not denying he's trying his best for the Wiki, I was merely pointing out that others did this as well but were blocked by him because they had different views about this Wiki. That is wrong. "you did something wrong Xerruy" ''I added content to the Wiki. ''"then like a child you have a bloody huge tantrum which caused Wolf's Admin work to practically go Comatose" ''I engaged in rational, critical discussion. Hardly a bloody tantrum. I'm not the one who deleted other users arbitrarily with CapsLock-ed comments like "I RUN THIS WIKI, FUCK OFF!!". Wolf's actions in response to my criticism are not my responsibility. I was and still am being reasonable and patient with all of you. "''Now Xerruy, are you going to add your own work to this wiki OR are you going to be seen as a liability by distracting an Admin with these constant arguments, the choice is entierly yours" I'd love to add my own work to this Wiki and have done so in the past, but it's difficult to do so when anything the admin doesn't like is arbitrarily deleted. These rules were only introduced to strengthen your own position. Xerruy 20:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) My Two Cents When it comes to worlds, we really need to draw a line in the sand on the matter. We can have so many ridiculous crossovers clogging up space on this wiki. By crossovers I mean fan games which include characters from kingdom hearts encountering "Spongebob Squarepants", or the "Terminator", or even Optimus Prime, the doctors from ER or whatever shit fans can come up with it. Point is, we need to make it clear that just because Sora battling the Predator sounds cool, doesn't make it anymore ludicrous. My opinion, really outrageous worlds are a no-no, and we should inform users of this, so we don't have to delete said world pages and end up making another X-guy or Kjaango, whatever the hell those two numbskull's names are! WolfRisingSun 13:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Random comment here - SpongeBob is animated, and the rules do state that animated worlds are okay. Also, I'd like to point out that before 2002 the idea of Donald Duck and Goofy battling Cloud Strife sounded equally if not even more ridicilous. Xerruy 20:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Finally I'm glad this is finally being resolved, and welcome back Wolf, I missed you. Evnyofdeath 22:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Non-Disney worlds Hoping to put past conflicts behind us..... Seeing as Blaid and Envy have told me that Blaid will be acting more diplomatic from now on I'm going to discuss what I originally wanted to discuss. This whole thing started with me adding some fan fiction to this Wiki involving Predator, Terminator etc. The admins did not like my choice of world and then decided to enforce this by changing the Wiki's rules to allow only Disney/FF/fictional worlds. I would like to see this changed. My main reason is that this rule basically tells others how to write their own fan fiction. You may not personally like the idea of Predator as a world in KH, but that is your own opinion and I think it is wrong to enforce that as a rule. I understand that you don't like it, but I do and I think a Wiki should be a place where everyone can add their own fan fiction. My fan fiction, though not always using Disney worlds and characters, does adhere by the general story formula as established in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II - Sora, Donald and Goofy going to a world, teaming up with its protagonist against a villain who is using the Heartless (often with Pete's help) and opening a new Gate. The only difference is the origin of my worlds. Now, while I do think disallowing other users from editing articles created by one specific user is against Wiki regulations, I must stress that this is only a principal opinion - I have no actual intention to edit anyone's articles. I didn't start this whole discussion or contacted the Wikia staff planning to waltz over your articles the second I "got you out of the way". I didn't e-mail Wolf to intimidate him or force him to resign in order to get him out of my way or to satisfy some personal beef I had with him (I hardly don't even know the guy), I did it because he was totally out of line. Just like you, I mainly want to add my own fan fiction. You may not always like my fan fiction as I may also not always like yours. You may find it stupid and laughable, just as I may find yours stupid or laughable. But that doesn't justify me in telling you you can't make your fan fiction that way (unless it's, you know, racist or in any other way unlawful). Frankly, I think a "live and let live" policy would be for the best here. I'm not telling you to like or even accept the way I make my fan fiction - I wouldn't accept such a demand from you either - but I am telling you to at least respect this most basic of Wiki values and allow other users to add their fan fiction as they see fit. It will not in any way affect your fan fiction, you can just go about and do your business as you have been doing all this time. You don't even need to see my worlds/characters alongside yours in the categories. I can create my own categories, I don't care. The As a final clarification: yes, I linked to Kingdom Hearts III in my articles. No, I didn't edit anything Wolf had created. I only added the link to KHIII because that was the first thing that came to mind when thinking about a non-existing KH game that my worlds would appear in, I hadn't even seen the KHIII page at the time. I won't do that again because frankly I don't really care about it this particular detail of my fan fiction that much, if at all. This shouldn't be seen in the vein of the conflict from the past few weeks. I'm trying to start anew here. I still do not agree with the amount of power the administrators give themselves, but if I can add my own fan fiction without unwarranted interference (just as others would expect no unwarranted interference from me with their works) that would be more of a side debate to be resolved peacefully. Now, I hope we can discuss this matter as rational individuals this time, without Palpatine rants, threats and whatnot. The choice is yours. Xerruy 01:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fair to me. Just take one look at the Kingdom hearts Fanon wiki, and you'll see that almost noone actually uses Disney Worlds. They simply use the Original Worlds from KH, and worlds based on anime and stuff like that. Evnyofdeath 08:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I are with Evny, you may add anything you desire however if you want to link it to a game or Fic then you must personally create it and not add to ones already on this Wiki which was an unintentional mistake before, all the same I welcome Xerruy offically to the community and I hope we can get along peacefully from now on. - BoRadiant 08:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm glad this has finally been resolved then. So, does anyone care if any worlds I create are placed in existing categories (i.e. Non-Disney Worlds or whatever). Xerruy 13:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Non-Disney Worlds will suffice, though I would have Evny's thoughts before we move ahead. - BoRadiant 20:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with it. Evnyofdeath 21:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I'm in business. Xerruy 23:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Some proposed changes Now that the petty infighting is behind us, I'd like to take this opportunity to discuss the current rules peacefully. The way I see it, the current rules are more the result of the earlier conflict than anything else, and as a result some of them may not be necessary. I think a few of them may be unnecessarily constricting on (new) editors. I'll just go through the whole thing blow-by-blow: What is a FanWiki? I'm not disagreeing with any content here, I'm just proposing a reformulation to make them more understandable and avoid misinterpretations ("Oh, but I didn't know the rules meant that!"): *A Fan Wiki is a gathering of Fan Knowledge and Ideas, most of the time, used in Fanfictions on Fanfiction.net or other locations. No changes. *Articles can be added to by people whom have positive contributions, however... Don't disagree, but this is pretty self-explanatory so it may not be needed as a rule. Negative contributions (i.e. spam) are always deleted/reverted etc, that's a given. *Others whom desire to add things to other pages from own ideas, is illegal, as it is influencing another's ideas with one's own. Rephrasing: Please refrain from altering other editors' pages. Everyone values their fan fiction and doesn't like seeing it completely altered. If you have a cool idea you may create your own article and start from there. Unauthorized edits to existing fan fiction by editors other than the creator will be reverted. *Therefore, addition to these pages are from people whom see Gramatical Errors, can reword it better OR have read the Fanfiction and therefore are adding to the page from known knowledge. Rephrasing: This does not include fixing grammar or spelling errors, or simply rephrasing to make an article more readable. A good editor will appreciate such edits to his fan fiction as it makes it more accessible to readers. *Fans from Fanfiction.Net and other locations are known to visit this Wiki, therefore they expect to have either accurate information or to add accurate information should it not already have been added. Don't think this part is necessary info, but that's just my opinion. The Rules #No change, but I do think blocking someone is too harsh. A simple revert followed by a personal message explaining the revert and pointing to the Wiki's rules should do. Blocking should only be done if the editor persists and thus engages in edit/revert warring. #See above. No need to block unless he/she persists. Case in point: Wolf stopped blanking my pages by himself, so if he had been blocked that would've been unneccessary. You don't want to block an otherwise positive contributor who is just having a bad day. #See #1. #This is more of a principled thing for me, but I don't think it is appropriate for administrators to demand respect from other editors. Now, don't see this as an attack or anything, now that we've worked everything out I've come to respect you guys. This isn't personal, just a statement of principle. An administrator shouldn't be considered "in charge". #I think this unnecessarily constricts editor freedom and is based more on personal preference than practical usefulness. I've added plenty of non-animated, non-Disney worlds, some even from R-rated films, and as far as I know this hasn't hindered anyone in their freedom to write their fan fiction. Since this is a pretty big and sensitive issue that initially started the whole conflict involving Wolf and me, here's what I suggest: "You may add worlds and characters from whichever source you like, under the following conditions: #''It must in some way fit into Kingdom Hearts. This means that there have to be references to Kingdom Hearts source material, be they Sora, Donald and Goofy or your own invented protagonists or antagonists, Heartless, etc. For instance, you may add a world based on, say, The Terminator, but not if it's just a description of the Terminator story that could just as easily have been plucked off the Terminator Wiki it is unacceptable. The point of Kingdom Hearts fan fiction is that it in some way involves the Kingdom Hearts series. Your fan fiction must, in one way or another, tie into the Kingdom Hearts universe. '' #''No pornographic content, so don't get cheeky with Sora visiting the world of Backdoor Sluts 7 or anything. They have websites for that that we're not going to link here, sorry.'' #''R-rated source material is allowed, but try to tone down violence and language to fit it in. Nobody wants to see Donald and Goofy dropping F-bombs and entire paragraphs devoted to Heartless brutally eviscerating someone. '' I've already worked on #3 myself since several of my worlds aren't exactly G-rated in origin, I've changed quotes lifted from the source material and removed references to violence more excessive than what is the norm in KH (using Port Royal as a baseline). I personally think that regarding #1 my worlds, e.g. Hunter's Bush, are good examples of fitting in "unusual" worlds while staying true to Kingdom Hearts. Obviously there'd never be a Predator world in a KH game (unless 20th Century Fox takes over from Disney or something), but when I write my fan fiction I always try to imagine how they'd do it if it did happen. Hence why there's Heartless in it just like in any other world, and why Pete is sneaking around and up to his usual deviousness. Other than the source material, it's a perfectly normal KH world I think. I don't mean to nag, I'm just trying to prevent future conflicts. Blaid's personal message that new admins may read the current rules and then decide to delete pages based on a strict interpretation of the rules made me think that we should sort this out before there's another conflict. Xerruy 00:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with most of the changes however some... sanity must be retained in the Wiki, therefore Absurd ideas may be deleted, unless the with those ideas says otherwise. - BoRadiant 00:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) True, even I think there should be limits (didn't think that, did you? ;) ). E.g. Borat/Brüno or something; I can't see one fitting them into KH without completely changing them to the point where it's pointless to bother adding them. A Hostel or Saw world would be pretty impossible, too (you could add Jigsaw as some random villain in another world, but the torture stuff still wouldn't fit). I'm not interested in adding anything like that, anyway. The most daunting idea I have personally is a South Park world, I've actually written three short scripts detailing various visits to that world (most of my fan fiction is based on actual short scripts I've written in my spare time), I guess it could work if you toned down the swearing and racism. But that's more of a specific matter of course. I think the absurd ideas you are referring to would generally amount to vandalism anyway, e.g. worlds based on porn flicks or something. Xerruy 01:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) This nonsense is still up here? I'm planning to be more active again in the future, found this still up from the silly conflicts in 2010. It doesn't belong here or on any other Wiki in any shape or form. I'm deleting it. assuming the talk page will be archived so this can still be read as an explanation. The only reason this page exists is because some loopy admins at the time tried to turn this Wiki into their own dictatorial pet project. The text really speaks for itself in that regard. Xerruy (talk) 22:34, June 3, 2018 (UTC)